The problem of connecting a cable incorporating both optical fibres and metal conductors, in particular for the transmission of a supply of electrical power to the repeaters of submarine cables, either to another cable or to a connecting cable of a repeater, is of relatively recent origin and has not as yet received a satisfactory solution. Torsion tends to occur at such connections, resulting from the fact that the cable cannot rotate about its axis and likely to damage the cable sheath or the envelope of the connection device and to allow the ingress of water into the cable or the connection.
The present invention provides in particular for overcoming these disadvantages. It has for its objective the provision of a device which effects simultaneous connection by means of a single mechanical assembly between cables or between a cable and a connecting cable of a repeater, with a certain freedom of rotation.